Canciones
by Asshai
Summary: Capitulos basados en CdHyF, que le podría haber ocurrido a varios personajes. Spoliers Choque de Reyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Basado en el libro Canción de Hielo y Fuego, perteneciente a George RR Martin.

Spoliers, a partir de la mitad del segundo libro: Choque de Reyes.

**CANCIONES.**

_**BRAN: Quinto hijo de Ned Stark. Nueve años, príncipe de Invernalia.**_

**-Bran¿cuánto falta para llegar? **

**Era la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo en lo que llevaban de mañana.**

**-Poco Rickon, Jojen dijo hace un rato que llegaríamos antes del almuerzo.**

**Bran volvió la vista atrás para comprobar que Osha los seguía. La mujer los había ayudado mucho, sin ella, quién sabe lo que Theon hubiera hecho con ellos "y pensar que nos había traicionado... cuando recuperemos Invernalia y ese traidor esté muerto, juro que la recompensaré por ello", pensó enfurecido. **

**Lo cierto es que no sabía si algún día podrían recuperar su hogar. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido de Joffrey y de la reina. Robb no podía volver del Sur hasta que no solucionaran ese asunto. Si es que llegaba a volver..**

**Bran sacudió la cabeza, él no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar así, por Rickon, tenía que esforzarse en no llegar a la desesperación. Llegarían a Aguasgrises y trazarían un plan para ir a algún otro lugar donde estuviesen más seguros. Quizá Aguasdulces, donde su madre. Así al fin, no tendría que tomar tantas decisiones que pusieran en juego la vida de su hermano y de sus amigos. **

**Oyó acercarse a Verano y a Peludo, traían el hocico lleno de sangre. Al menos podían encontrar algo que cazar, cuando llegaran a los pantanos habría que compartir también la comida con ellos.**

**-Bran –Meera se detuvo un momento hasta que Bran quedó a su altura – Quería que supieras que el sueño, se cumplió.**

**-Mi hermano y yo seguimos vivos, dime¿cómo puede haberse cumplido entonces? –estaba harto de los dichosos sueños-verdes. No hacían nada más que crearle más miedo y tensión.**

**-Lo que Jojen vio, fue lo que todo el mundo vio, Bran. A ustedes despellejados. ¿Qué crees que hizo ese amigo tuyo cuando llegó al Molino¿No te diste cuenta de la edad de los niños?**

**-Theon no es mi amigo, era el amigo de Robb. O eso pensábamos.. –se arrepentiría de esto, con todo lo que había hecho su padre por él. – Y por culpa de ese sueño, mal interpretado, he tenido que pasar por todo esto.**

**-¿Por culpa del sueño?, Bran te creía más maduro. Despierta de una vez. Los sueños de Jojen han sido una advertencia.**

**-¡De los malditos sueños de tu hermano, no hemos sacado nada en claro! –le espetó Bran antes de poner a galope su caballo.**

**-¿Has tenido sueños de lobo otra vez? –dijo Meera colocándose a su altura. **

**-Por lo visto no vas a hacerme el camino fácil. No, no los he tenido.**

**Sabía que se notaba que estaba fingiendo, pero no le importaba. No quería comentar nada acerca del último sueño, ni del anterior. Iba a hacerle caso al maestre Luwin, los sueños, son sólo eso, sueños. La realidad se puede parecer a alguno de ellos pero eso no significaba que se tuviera algún poder o magia antigua. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar eso?**

**-Bran, no deberías comportarte así.**

**-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme cómo tengo que comportarme? Te recuerdo que estás a mi cargo, que tu familia le debe lealtad a Robb, a su Rey, y que no debería de estar permitiéndote llegar tan lejos.**

**-Ahora mismo eres tan fugitivo como yo, si te duele oírlo de acuerdo, descárgate conmigo. Pero que sepas que en Invernalia creen que Rickon y tú estáis muertos, tal y como lo vio Jojen. Y que tú, eres un warg.**

**La chica dio marcha atrás y le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Un warg. Qué sencillo veía las cosas. La vieja Tata le había contado muchos cuentos acerca de los hombre-animales, cuentos, sólo eso. Su madre ni siquiera los aprobaba "les estás llenando la cabeza de historias absurdas". Podía imaginarlos a todos al lado de la gran chimenea en el salón principal del castillo y podía oír la risa de su hermana Arya al comentarle a Jon que mejor esas historias que pasarse la tarde con la septa, pinchándose todos los dedos con las agujas. Hacía mil años de todo eso.**

**Ahora, estaban fuera de su hogar, su padre había muerto, su hermano estaba en la guerra, quién sabe lo que estarían pasando Arya y Sansa a manos de Cersei; y Jon, su hermano bastardo, solo en el muro. ¿Solo? De repente sintió una oleada de envidia hacía Jon Nieve. No estaba solo, estaba rodeado de Hermanos Juramentados, con comida caliente y un sitio para dormir. **

**-Pero¿qué estoy diciendo? –se reprimió en voz alta. **

**Se avergonzaba de todo lo que había pensado. Jon no tenía más remedio que permanecer en el Muro. El romper el juramento de la Guardia de la Noche se pagaba con la muerte. Él mismo había visto a su padre decapitar a varios hombres por ello. Y encima, trataban de encontrar a su tío Benjen. "No, Jon tampoco lo está pasando bien", pensó. Y sin embargo, seguía creyendo que era el que tenía las cosas más fáciles.**


	2. Chapter 2

_JON: Hijo bastardo de Ned Stark. Miembro de la Guardia de la Noche. Dieciséis años._

**-Tío Benjen¡tío! –Jon gritaba sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de su tío.**

**-Nieve, déjalo, está muerto –Mormont se había colocado detrás de él e intentaba alejarlo del cuerpo. **

**-Tiene pulso. –dijo casi en un susurro, agachándose para comprobarlo de nuevo. –No lo pienso dejar aquí, Fantasma lo ha encontrado y está vivo, si lo dejamos aquí, entonces acabará muerto, y no quiero recordarte lo que ocurrió aquella noche en el torreón. No pienso quemar vivo a mi tío.**

**-Si lo llegamos a quemar, será porque no esté vivo. Vamos hijo, mira a tu alrededor. ¿Crees que podemos cargar con el cuerpo de Benjen? Estamos exhaustos, ni siquiera podemos encender una hoguera para calentarlo. Está casi congelado Jon. Y nosotros vamos a una guerra, sin estar en nuestro territorio, escalando estas infernales montañas... Déjalo.**

**-Vine aquí a buscarlo –Fantasma se acercó sigiloso y empezó a gruñirle a Mormont. – Tranquilo Fantasma, ven aquí. –el lobo se acercó al muchacho y comenzó a lamer la cara de Benjen Stark. -Sólo necesita algo de calor. Divisé una cueva antes de llegar a este claro. Lo llevaré allí y encenderé fuego. Cuando esté recuperado os alcanzaremos.**

**-Has venido aquí a luchar con nosotros, has venido a servirme. Una vez te pregunté si elegías la Orden o a tu familia. Me lo juraste Jon, no podemos perderte ni a ti, ni a tu lobo.**

**-Y tú sabías que si encontrábamos a mi tío, yo haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo si no era demasiado tarde. Benjen Stark era.. es el jefe de los exploradores y un gran guerrero. Me dejarás marchar aunque sea a la fuerza.**

**Una carcajada hizo que volvieran la cabeza. Serpiente los había estado escuchando.**

**-A estas alturas todos sabemos que habéis encontrado el cuerpo de Benjen, unos dicen que muerto, otros que vivo. Yo les he dicho que eso daba igual. Aquí no hay diferencia entre vivos y muertos. –se acercó hasta donde estaba Jon y miró al suelo. –El bastardo tiene razón, si puede recuperarse, nos haría falta la espada de Stark. Yo mismo cargaré junto a él, el cuerpo de su tío. Volveremos en menos de un día.**

**-No os llevaréis provisiones de más. –Mormont no iba a ponerles las cosas fáciles.**

**-Le daré mi comida. –replicó Jon. –Sólo cogeré algunas mantas. Y ahora, si estás dispuesto a ayudarme –dijo mirando a Serpiente, - Vamos. **

**Cargar con el cuerpo no les resultó nada fácil, llevaban varios días escalando la montaña siguiendo la chispa de luz que habían visto en el camino, sin saber si Mance Rayder les estaba tendiendo una trampa o no. De todas formas daba lo mismo, con encontrar a un salvaje, sabrían dónde se encontraba su jefe.**

**-Si veo a tu tío levantarse antes de llegar a la cueva, te dejaré que arregles los asuntos familiares a ti solo. **

**Jon sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el mercenario. Si su tío se despertaba en el camino, sería porque había muerto. Y volvería a encontrarse con unos ojos azules y un cuerpo frío como el hielo, un cuerpo muerto, una fuerza superior a la suya.. Ni hablar.**

**-Si mi tío se levanta, primero acabaré contigo antes de que des un paso y luego me las arreglaré como pueda.**

**-¿Así eres de agradecido, Lord Nieve? Esos Hermanos Juramentados que tanto estimas, habrían dejado a uno de sus superiores congelarse vivo, aún sabiendo que volvería para patearles el culo unas pocas horas después. Y un ladrón como yo, me ofrezco a ayudarte y me pagas con un tajo en el vientre. ¿Qué diablos te enseñó Ned? Decían que era el único hombre honrado de los Siete Reinos. Ya empiezo a dudarlo.**

**Jon no dijo nada. Lo estaba enfureciendo a cosa hecha y no iba a seguirle el juego. Desde luego que no iba a matarlo, si algo llegaba a suceder, dejaría que se marchara, de todas formas no iba a permitir que alguien cómo él le pusiera las manos encima a su tío, aunque ya no fuera humano.**

**Pero mientras le tuviera algo de miedo, no le traicionaría y mejor eso a cargar sólo con el cuerpo.**

**Llegaron a la cueva casi al anochecer. Serpiente había cogido el instrumental necesario para encender una fogata y a los pocos minutos comenzaron a saltar chispas.**

**-Nieve¿qué haces ahí parado? Sigue a tu huargo y trae más ramas. –Jon salió corriendo a pesar de que no quería separarse del cuerpo de su tío. Un rato después la hoguera se alzaba en mitad de la cueva, dificultando el aire, pero llenando la estancia de calor.**

**Le cambiaron la ropa, y le taparon con mantas secas. Jon, masajeaba los brazos mientras que Serpiente hacía lo mismo con las piernas. La sangre tenía que empezar a fluir con más fuerza. Fantasma se acurrucó al lado del pecho, y Jon sintió una inmensa ternura hacia su lobo Huargo. "A veces parece humano", se dijo, recordando todas las veces que le había salvado la vida sin siquiera llamarlo.**

**Sentía los miembros entumecidos cuando oyó un leve gemido. No sabía cuanto había pasado desde que encendieron el fuego. **

**-¡Tío Benjen! –Jon le incorporó un poco más y le dio un sorbo de agua. Fantasma se levantó y Serpiente le dejó libre las piernas.**

**-Jon.. –un golpe de tos interrumpió las palabras de Benjen Stark. Empezó a tiritar y no dijo nada más, volvió a sumirse en un ligero sueño, interrumpido por gemidos de dolor.**

**-Tiene que estar sintiendo mil cuchillos clavados en la carne. Yo he pasado por esto. –Serpiente estaba hablando más consigo mismo que con Jon. Se quitó la piel que llevaba echada al hombro y se la puso encima al Jefe de los exploradores.**

**Un rato más tarde, casi al amanecer, Benjen volvió a despertarse, esta vez tenía más color en las mejillas.**

**-Serpiente trae algo de comida, rápido. Tío¿puedes oirme? –Jon ayudó a sentarse a su tío y le colocó las mantas por los hombros. Ya no estaba ardiendo como hacía un rato, pero seguía caliente y tiritaba a ratos. Le dieron de beber un poco más de agua y pareció recuperarse algo.**

**-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.**

**-Estamos en las montañas. Más allá del Muro, tío. Hemos venido a buscarte, encontramos a Othor y a dos exploradores más. Mormont quiere acabar con Mance Rayder. –se lo explicó de manera muy lenta, como a un niño pequeño. **

**Pero Benjen, abrió los ojos en una mueca de terror y agarró a su sobrino de las muñecas.**

**-¿Por qué¿por qué habéis hecho eso? No mueren Jon, están malditos. No mueren. Aquí sólo hay hielo, y lo único que acaba con ellos es el fuego. Maté.. he matado.. ¡Dioses, he matado a mis amigos! **

**-Ya no lo eran tío. Yo también me enfrenté a uno de ellos en el Muro, no están vivos, es algún tipo de hechizo. Tenemos que volver con el resto del grupo.**

**-Estaba solo, te he visto a ti, a mi hermano Ned, a Lyanna, te pareces tanto a ella.. Y acabarán con todo lo que hay tras el muro, no sólo quieren este territorio. Nos matarán. A todos. Huyamos Jon, déjame irme.. déjame...**

**Su tío volvió a desplomarse. Le tendieron con cuidado y Fantasma se sentó a su lado. Velándolo.**

**-Este hombre no es tu tío. No podemos ni imaginarnos qué es lo que habrá pasado. Debimos hacerle caso al Viejo Oso, va a ser una carga.**

**Jon lo agarró del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared. Estaba descargando su furia con él.**

**-¡Yo sé por lo que ha pasado! Mira esta mano¿la ves? –Jon le enseñó su mano derecha. -¿Ves esas cicatrices? Me quemé la mano matando a uno de ellos, le arranqué la cabeza y aún así seguía luchando, su mano fue llevada ante el Rey para que mandara a más hombres a combatir. No les interesan los asuntos más allá de su estúpido Reino. –soltó poco a poco al ladrón. –Mi tío recuperará las fuerzas y nos ayudará. No es ninguna carga, vete si quieres, te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros, si alguna vez volvemos a Invernalia, mi hermano te recompensará. **

**-No necesito que tu hermano me recompense, si Benjen Stark se recupera, como has dicho, él será el encargado de pagarme. Y ahora vamos recogiendo todo esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo más para perder.**

**Jon no sabía por qué tenía tanto interés Serpiente en su tío. No iba a perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Empezaron a recoger el campamento improvisado mientras Fantasma vigilaba a cada movimiento de Benjen Stark.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_TYRION: Mano y tío del Rey Joffrey. Apodado "el Gnomo"_**

**Tyrion fue directo a las habitaciones de su hermana. No le gustó nada que no le avisaran a él primero. Hubiera tenido más tiempo de trazar un plan para poder manipular después a Cersei, ahora tendría que improvisar, "aunque ¿desde cuándo eso ha supuesto algún problema?", sonriendo, llamó a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.**

**-Parece que hoy no nos levantaremos con buen pie, querida. ¿Dónde está el mensajero?**

**-Tus salvajes lo han dejado escapar, cuando dejó el pergamino sellado se volvieron y había desaparecido. ¡Y dices que se puede confiar en ellos! –gritó su hermana desde el otro lado de la habitación. La tensión hacía que su rostro fuera aún más hermoso, aunque frío y cruel.**

**-Los capas doradas son los que tienen que vigilar y proteger esta fortaleza, Mis Salvajes –dijo recalcando cada sílaba, - me protegen y vigilan a mí.**

**-¡Pero hay que encontrarlo¡Hay que matar a ese infeliz! –estaba llegando al borde de la histeria.**

**-Tres capas doradas, tus eficaces soldados del rey, han salido por cada una de las puertas de Desembarco del Rey, mientras se distribuyen patrullas por toda la ciudad. Del puerto no puede haber llegado, ni podrá salir. –Tyrion se sentó en la cama con gran esfuerzo y se recostó en un cojín. – A veces, se pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez, andar y gobernar este Reino.**

**-¿Intentas insinuar que yo no gobierno, Gnomo? Nadie te pidió que vinieras aquí. Podría habérmelas..**

**-Ahórrate la humillación hermanita, sin mí, a estas alturas, tu querido hijo estaría adornando la muralla. Bueno.. parte del cuerpo de tu querido Joff.**

**Cersei cerró los puños con fuerza. Se había vuelto demasiado importante como para despreciarlo tan abiertamente como hace unos meses. "Ahora me temes, querida Cersei, ahí es dónde te quería ver"**

**-Así que.. Ned era realmente fiel –Tyrion soltó una risotada, - Catelyn estaría encantada de saberlo. Jon era la única mancha en la casa Stark.**

**-¿Te divierte todo esto? Estás disfrutando, maldito infeliz, ojalá estuviera aquí Jaime para demostrarte que no se juega cuando alguien de tu familia está en peligro.**

**-¿A no¿acaso no recuerdas cuando estuve prisionero en Nido de Águilas?, entonces si se permitían bromas¿verdad?. Jaime y tú disteis las gracias a los dioses de que os quitaran otro testigo de en medio¿verdad?**

**-Jaime hizo todo lo que pudo para rescatarte, pero bien sabes que tuvieron que hacerle frente al niñato de Ned.**

**-Exacto. Y yo tuve que salir por mis propios medios, y ahora, aquí estoy, ayudándote a rescatar a tu amante, perdón, a nuestro querido hermano; limpiando el reino de la porquería que está haciendo nuestro joven Rey y solucionando los problemas del verdadero heredero al Trono de Hierro. Tres favores como pago por dejarme tirado en una mugrienta celda. Estoy encantado de servirte –hizo una reverencia al decir la última frase y Cersei estalló un jarrón contra la pared opuesta de la habitación.**

**-Maldita sea Tyrion, tienes algún plan o has venido aquí a regodearte de mi desgracia.**

**-He venido aquí porque me lo has ordenado, mi Reina. Y no tengo ningún plan. –Tyrion se bajó de la cama y se asomó a la única ventana que había en los aposentos de Cersei. Una sola, aunque enorme. - ¿Qué plan puedo tener? Está claro que esperas que lo solucione yo todo, querida. De hecho, lo soluciono todo.**

**-Echando a mis hijos de mi lado.**

**-Salvando a mis sobrinos de una muerte prematura –la corrigió Tyrion, sin dejar de mirar hacia el mar. – Lo único que se puede hacer es esperar a que capturen al mensajero, interrogarlo y matarlo. **

**-Eso ya lo había pensado yo –resopló Cersei tumbándose en la cama.**

**-¡Fíjate! Me hubieras ahorrado la caminata y la falta de sueño. ¿Quieres decirme algo más¿reprocharme tal vez que no hubiera controlado la entrepierna de Lyanna?**

**-Eres detestable, enano.**

**-Viniendo de ti, no es más que un piropo hermana. Supongo que ahora comprenderás los motivos de la guerra que emprendió Robert hace años.**

**La cara de Cersei, era un poema. A Tyrion le encantaba verla derrumbarse ante sus comentarios. "Pobre Ned, pobre Arryn. No pudisteis con ella, porque no sois de su misma calaña. Parece ser que haré justicia al fin y al cabo"**

**-La guerra no se inició por esa puta, Gnomo. Los Targaryen eran despiadados, Aerys era un monstruo y Rhaegar su sucesor.**

**-Viniendo de ti, es un piropo para el difunto –se apartó de un salto para esquivar el guantazo de Cersei. –Te dije que no me volverías a poner la mano encima. Aerys Targaryen reinaba con mano dura, pero con justicia, con demasiada justicia. Nadie se quejó por falta de pan, ni de seguridad en las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Nadie tuvo que tirarle desperdicios a la cara, nunca.**

**-Y sin embargo, cuando Ned y Robert encabezaron la batalla, la gente los siguió.**

**-La gente se arrima al sol que más calienta¿acaso tú has hecho lo contrario? Robert Baratheon prometió un reinado mejor, prometió cambiar la mano de hierro por música y torneos. ¿A cuál elegiste tú?**

**-No estamos hablando de eso Tyrion, pero es imposible que Robert supiera nada. El bastardo de Ned estaría muerto, conozco el carácter de mi difunto marido, lo he sufrido catorce años.**

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo, hermanita. El Rey Robert no sabía nada de la existencia de Jon, pero sí sabía de la infidelidad de Lyanna. Brandon Stark murió pensando que ésta fue violada. Y una mierda. Apuesto mi pequeño cuerpo a que esa puta del norte se acostaba con el hijo de Aerys. –ahora todo encajaba mucho mejor. – Y de no ser por Ned y por el idiota de tu marido, ahora estaría reinando al lado del hijo del loco y con Jon Nieve como heredero.**

**-Dirás a no ser por Jaime. Él acabó con Aerys. –dijo indignada Cersei.**

**-Jaime fue un monigote en manos de Ned –Tyrion empezó a reirse. –Que matara él al Rey, que hiciera el trabajo sucio, mientras el honrado y el borracho acababan con la verdadera razón de la sublevación. Rhaegar Targaryen.**

**Cersei iba a explotar de rabia y de celos. Todos estos años aguantando a Baratheon para darse cuenta ahora, más de lo que ya sabía, que la única motivación de Eddard Stark y su marido fue salvaguardar el honor de Lyanna Stark.**

**-Robert también fue manipulado por Ned. Quien decía ser su mejor amigo, después, que digan que yo no soy de fiar. Robert fue convencido a vengar el honor de Lyanna y Ned fue a acabar con los testigos del hijo de su hermana. El reino estaba a punto de derrumbarse, lo único que esperaba al descendiente de Rhaegar, era la muerte.**

**-Pero si Eddard hacía pasar a Jon como hijo suyo, el chico viviría. Mejor criarlo como bastardo y dejar el gobierno en manos de su amigo, que exponer la vida de su sobrino. –la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Cersei era impresionante – Y hacerme aguantar a mí al estúpido de Robert, por salvar la prole de la fresca esa.**

**-Ibas tan bien encaminada, lástima que acabes con esa mentira –Tyrion se dirigió a la puerta. – A Robert lo aguantaste tú por voluntad propia, que mejor que un descendiente Lannister para ocupar el Trono de Hierro. Ahora no te hagas la victima, que más da por qué luchó Robert o quién es realmente Jon Nieve. Tú tienes a tu hijo en el Trono, date por satisfecha.**

**-Hasta que no tenga en una pica la cabeza del mensajero, no voy a descansar.**

**Tyrion salió del cuarto y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la torre de la Mano. Él tampoco descansaría, pero la curiosidad iba a ser lo que le impediría dormir aquella noche. ¿Quién había tenido acceso a tal información¿quién puede estar tan seguro de la descendencia de Rhaegar¿Daenerys Targaryen? "esa muchacha está al otro lado del mar Angosto, a saber si sigue viva, no creo que sepa que tiene aquí a un sobrino y por lo tanto a un competidor". Mientras Catelyn Stark no se enterase de nada, la vida en Desembarco del Rey sería la misma, y las batallas igual.**

**Cuando entró al dormitorio, Shae lo estaba esperando. "Benditos sean los pasadizos construidos por los antepasados de Jon Nieve", una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del enano, la noche no acabaría tan mal como pensaba.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_SANSA: Tercera hija de Ned Stark. Prometida del Rey Joffrey. Catorce años._**

**Sansa no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado desmayada. El golpe la había dejado sin respiración y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, sin ninguna doncella a su alrededor.**

**Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo. Seguramente le había roto alguna costilla. Al lado de la cama había una jarra con agua y lo que parecía leche de la amapola. Sansa se levantó con gran esfuerzo, aguantando las lágrimas y derramó la pócima. "No pienso dormirme como si no me hubiera pasado nada, el dolor mantendrá vivo el odio que siento." Era lo único que se iba a permitir sentir de ahora en adelante. De todas formas quedaban apenas un par de días para que Stannis llegara a Desembarco del Rey. **

**Sansa imploró para que quemase la ciudad, ya ni siquiera pensaba en sobrevivir "si queman a Cersei, Joffrey e Ilyn, habrá valido la pena".**

**La puerta de la habitación se abrió, pero Sansa no se volvió a mirar quién era.**

**-Tengo que vendarte, el golpe ha sido muy fuerte.**

**El Perro.**

**-Vete, Sandor. No te necesito.**

**-Pues, no parecía eso cuando estabas en el patio tirada, eres un pajarito sin alas.**

**Por qué seguía torturándola, que se largara, que se fuera con su rabia a otra parte. **

**-Te lo agradezco. Has sido muy amable. –palabras vacías, aprendidas de memoria gracias a la septa Mordane.**

**-Si hubiera impedido que te llegara a golpear, entonces podrías agradecérmelo. Eres muy valiente al quedarte callada. Aunque sabes que eso con el Rey Joffrey no sirve para nada. No te quiere, se venga en ti de lo que consigue tu hermano Robb. -Sansa seguía callada, no quería perder sus modales, no se fiaba nada del Perro. – Lo pasarás mal con él. Lo siento por ti.**

**-Me voy a casar con el Rey, no hay mayor honor. –Sansa cerró los ojos con fuerza sin volverse aún hacia el Perro.**

**-Niña, déjate de frases hechas. Mírame a la cara.**

**Sansa se volvió lentamente mirando al suelo, no le apetecía encontrarse con el rostro semiquemado del guardaespaldas del Rey.**

**-¿Te produzco asco, verdad? Prefieres mirar un rostro como el de tu amado, a fijarte en un desecho como yo¿no es así? –la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.**

**-Daría mi vida por no mirar a Joffrey nunca más. **

**Se acabó, lo había dicho, fuera la prudencia. El Perro se echó a reir.**

**-Por fin algo de cordura, Pajarito. Ahora levántate la ropa. –Sansa se mordió el labio inferior, no tenía más remedio y además quería curarse, quería estar fuerte para ver a Joffrey morir, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera Jayne quien la vendara. – Con cuidado, levanta los brazos.**

**El Perro la envolvió con una gasa, apretando bastante fuerte. Ella no llegó a quejarse, pero se fijó en la expresión de Sandor Clegance. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vendó con una delicadeza que jamás hubiera imaginado en él.**

"**No es un caballero, pero da igual, ahora mismo tiene más valor que toda la casa Tyrell junta".**

**Cuando terminó la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y recogió el resto de venda que había caído al suelo.**

**-El rey no sabe que he estado aquí. Si no quieres acabar peor, guarda silencio.**

**-Sandor –Sansa lo llamó antes de que abriera la puerta. –Gracias. –el Perro se quedó parado y bajó la cabeza. –Te dije cosas muy duras en la muralla.**

**-Me dijiste cosas muy ciertas. Yo soy así Sansa, que no te engañe el hecho de que te ayude, no sabes si lo hago en mi beneficio. No eres un Pajarito muy listo todavía.**

**-Aún así, gracias. Si no volvemos a hablar, espero que sobrevivas a la batalla. **

**-Si yo sobrevivo, el rey también lo hará. Mi deber es defenderlo.**

**-Rezaré para que no sea así.**

**Sandor Clegance se volvió una última vez hacia Sansa y le sonrió. A ella este gesto la tomó desprevenida, pero antes de que pudiera averiguar que pensaba, él salió de la habitación dejándola sola de nuevo.**


End file.
